Petros Basileus
by Lirenel
Summary: *Challenge 21: Tragic* Herein lies the tale of High King Peter and the tragedy that befell him and his family during their reign. Loosely following the form of a Greek tragedy. Any warnings can be found on my profile.
1. Act I

**Title: **Petros Basileus**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, etc.**  
Important**** Note: **This is the answer to challenge 21: Tragic. While I could have just written another story with a sad ending, as I am wont to do, I decided instead to expand my horizons and try…an actual tragedy. In this case, I wrote the fic in the form of a Classical Greek Tragedy. If you recall your Oedipus Rex, Greek tragedy is a genre all its own. I have attempted to follow many of the main characteristics of the ancient tragedies: In any one scene there can be only three speaking actors in addition to a chorus lead by a choregos, or chorus leader. Pretty much all action happens off-stage and is referred to by the actors. There is minimal stage direction: again, the dialogue is what matters. I have also tried to use a few classic tropes which anyone who has studied Sophocles will recognize. There are quite a few deviations (I am sooo not writing this entire thing in meter, only the chorus is in a meter of 11 syllables), but those are some of the basic facts.

Also please note: this is movieverse. I say this because I found it necessary to use the personalities given the Pevensies in the movies to give this even a semblance of canon. In particular, I tried to transplant the characters' personalities from _Prince Caspian_ to the Golden Age rule of the Four Sovereigns.

* * *

**ACT I**

_Time: 10 years into the reign of High King Peter and his siblings.  
Scene: Outside the doors of Cair Paravel. A group of old centaurs stand nervously near the double doors, glancing occasionally at the sky that is just beginning to brighten with the rising sun. The choregos, STARSTORM, wisest of the centaurs, steps forward from the group._

STARSTORM:  
Morning comes to the castle on the sea, and the Narnian night has passed in trepidation. The Sword shone brightly while Hylassa, Lady of Light, has dimmed nearly beyond what mortal eyes can see. What more, my friends, the moon had blocked the light of the smallest star in the Compass, and the north-point shone blue with ice.

CHORUS:  
Alas for these portents bode ill for us all.  
The smallest of stars binds the Compass in balance.  
The anchor of the north-point, light of the east.  
Oh greedy moon, why do you eat the small one?  
What ill fate does this mean for the Four enthroned?  
We must to tell the High King of these omens!

_PETER from the doors of the Cair. Golden-haired and proud, he holds his crowned head high. Beside him is AGISTO, a Narnian human who is Peter's chief advisor._

PETER:  
Hail, cousins! Has there been news from my royal brother and sister? When King Edmund, Queen Lucy, Lord Agisto, and I rode forth to battle evil in the north, word came to us from Agistonian scouts that forces threatened us to the west. Though my heart was unrestful, my brother, the Just King, went with a portion of our army to the setting sun and Valiant Lucy rode with him. No word since has come, but my dreams have been troubled. What say the skies before Aslan's Hour?

STARSTORM:  
My king, fair of face and whose heart holds the strength of a lion, the stars speak of a great darkness, a long night falling over Narnia. Strong comes the light of the Hound in the west, but behold! A red sun wakes in the east after Hylassa grew weak of heart. And alas, the compass broken!

PETER:  
Ah, strong light comes from the west! Surely this means the Just and Valiant return as conquerors. I must call Queen Susan and tell her…Agisto, your face is pale. What troubles you, faithful advisor?

AGISTO:  
Sire, you order my tongue loosened and so it shall be, though my heart forefends it. Is not the west the realm of your brother, the King Edmund?

PETER:  
Yes, for Aslan gave to him the Western Woods, as I rule the North.

AGISTO:  
And your sister, sweet Queen Lucy, holds to the east?

PETER:  
It is as you say. What mean you by these questions? The answers are well known.

AGISTO:  
Sire, forgive a troubled soul, but could not these signs foretell that the east is lost to darkness?

CHORUS:  
Even so we have feared that this be the truth.  
Ill omens belong to the sky of sun's birth.

AGISTO:  
At expense of the east, the west grows strong. I fear the actions of your dear brother, and what they mean for dearest sister.

PETER:  
I should call you mad, friend Agisto, but for the recent behavior of my royal brother. Often you have told me how he follows you with dark eyes, and I myself see his jealousy of your place in my affections. Not just a week before we journeyed north he dared to question the loyalty of my most trusted advisor, questioned the authority Agisto holds in my name. His judgment of Agisto impaired by envy, just so has Edmund begrudged my sister the love and confidence I share with her.

AGISTO:  
Always has the youngest queen been your light and guide, my lord.

PETER:  
You speak truly. Light of my eyes, but Edmund resents her brightness. I fear the actions taken that may grow from this bitterness. Cousin, do the stars follow our counsel?

STARSTORM:  
Sire, though you are wise among men…

AGISTO:  
Ah, dear cousin allow this interruption. For look, your majesty, the army returns to Cair Paravel. King Edmund, noble knight, leads the legion.

_EDMUND enters left, his face grave._

PETER:  
Edmund, royal brother, by your banner you are victorious. Why now are your eyes wet with unshed tears?

EDMUND:  
To my king I bring news of triumph. The foul creatures that threatened our country from the west are destroyed, to the last breath. To my brother I bear grievous tidings, to wound the heart. Our sister, our dear Lucy, has fallen.

PETER:  
What? Fallen how?

EDMUND:  
In the thick of battle, it was noticed that near all weapons pointed to our sister. I begged her retreat, but she fought still, not willing to abandon my side. Would that Aslan never gave her the name Valiant, for in her bravery an arrow struck her heart. No healer could save her, nor cordial's drop revive, for her light disappeared as swiftly as a strong wind blows a candle.

CHORUS:  
Weep, oh Narnia, for your queen is ever lost.  
The smallest star of the Compass is eclipsed;  
do not let the fate yet revealed unfold.  
Aslan, Great Lion, receive your servant now.  
To His country, with golden wings, our queen flies.  
But weep, weep oh Narnia clothed in blackness!  
Weep for the empty throne in Cair Paravel.

_AGISTO advances on EDMUND_

AGISTO:  
How now do you dare return like this, who failed your sister?

EDMUND:  
How now do you dare speak so to a king of Narnia? Speak rather of the creatures that slew my sister, speak of how they bore weapons forged in the fires of Agistonian smithies.

AGISTO:  
What slander do you heap on an innocent? Even bathed with the blood of your blood, your jealousy slithers falsehoods to the ear of the High King. See, my lord, how he places his failure at my feet, using your grief to tear from you the one you trust most in Narnia after sister newly slain. A dog I call him, who howls blame at the moon for the maiden whose throat he tore.

_Enraged, EDMUND moves to draw his sword, only to be stopped by PETER's sword at his neck. _

PETER:  
You who wears your shield on your back and not your arm, you dare draw swords on the High King's advisor? You bring me my sister slain, and seek to slay my dearest friend. Your hurled, empty accusations do not befit the title Just. Craven, Faithless should you be called who lived whilst my sister died.

EDMUND:  
Brother, your words pierce my heart as surely as the arrow that slew our sister. My guilt I plainly admit, that it was not I who died in her place; would Aslan that it were! If living in the stead of a worthier life is craven, so call me a coward. But do not name me Faithless; I swore an oath to follow Aslan and his High King, and never faltered in that charge.

PETER:  
It were not always so, winter-born.

EDMUND:  
He who is born in winter may yet thaw with the breath of the Lion. This Lion you swore also to obey, and yet you have forgotten his will: that the thrones of Cair Paravel be filled with Four, and Four alone. Yet despite this admonition, you advanced a fifth whom you heed above your siblings and their warnings. That advance has already claimed the best of us.

PETER:  
Enough! You are one to speak of Aslan's will. As you betrayed us before, so now you have betrayed us again in your angry jealousy, with the price my sister's life! That you would see her fall for envy of our affection, reveals you unworthy of kingship. Thus with the power given me as High King, I hereby strip you of your crown and throne._  
PETER slaps EDMUND across the face._  
So also I banish you from the land of Narnia and all her possessions, else you would hang for a traitor.

_EDMUND, heartbroken, kneels before the High King._

EDMUND:  
Please, brother, your grief has stolen your mind. This power was never given you by Aslan, for it is He alone who holds authority to bestow or remove a crown. I will bear the name Traitor, wrongly given, if you would but rescind this edict that claims your throne above the Great Lion. Peter, please, my heart begs you repent!

AGISTO (_to PETER)_:  
A traitor's plea seeks to imbue terror, but the terror is only cowardly lies.

PETER:  
My word stands firm. Remove your worthless self from my sight, and leave me to grieve a sister wrongly taken.

_EDMUND stands to leave._

EDMUND:  
A brother wrongly exiled does not return a stolen sister. My life and loyalty are ever yours, my king. Call on me and I shall return to your side._  
(softly)_  
May your grief and unjust anger abate, Peter, that you may see my love for you. Aslan guide your path, dearest brother.

_EDMUND exits left_

AGISTO:  
It is well done, my lord. Two may rule as well as four, and I will ever be your loyal servant. Come, let us prepare your sister for her royal funeral.

_AGISTO and PETER exit right_

CHORUS:  
Would that our eyes failed us before this sight!  
In anger for sister slain, a sword unsheathed.  
Brother set upon brother, evil discord.  
Surely a Just King is wrongfully accused.  
But the eldest is known for his bright wisdom.  
Narnia, do not seek to choose between kings.  
We must wait for stars' nightly revelations.  
To the southern mountains now we go in grief.  
Return then to the Cair when again skies speak.  
Aslan, show us the truth  
Aslan, guide our paths  
Aslan, speak through the stars  
Aslan's will be done

_CHORUS exits left. End Act I._

* * *

All three Acts have been posted if you still want to read more.


	2. Act II

We continue several months later...

* * *

**ACT II**

_Setting: Before the door of Cair Paravel. The CHORUS enters from the left, led by STARSTORM._

CHORUS:  
What somber mood lies upon these city-walls!  
Many months have we dwelt in southern reaches.  
The stars remained fixed in portents of dread fear.  
Only now do they give us leave to return:  
with the fell darkness at its greatest threat.  
They speak not of the form this long dark may take.  
Nor whether fate is stone or may yet be changed.

_CALDUS the faun enters from the right._

STARSTORM:  
Hail, faun Caldus! We come from the southern sun, deep in the mountains. No word has reached us from Cair Paravel, nor have the stars given us news. What came upon Narnia since the fall of her valiant queen and the exile of her youngest king?

CALDUS:  
Surely you have not been here, or else you would not speak those words so loudly! Lower your voice, friend Starstorm, lest they hear you say that Narnia ever had more than one king.

STARSTORM:  
Who is 'they' that you would fear to speak of King Edmund, exiled though he be? Has his guilt for his sister's death been proven? Does he war against his country?

CALDUS:  
Nay, no word of the dark king has reached Cair Paravel since the day he left. Some say he is dead, others that he lurks in the Western Wilds for chance to attack and slay his brother._  
CALDUS lowers his voice_  
Most Narnians, the ones who hold faith in Aslan, believe him waiting for the High King's command to return. Those who flee head west in hopes of returning the king to his throne.

STARSTORM:  
Who flees the great sea-side castle for the unknown wilds beyond our border, and for what reason? What say the High King and Gentle Queen to this defection?

CALDUS:  
We believe, and pray, that they are but in ignorance of the plight of Narnia. King Peter campaigns against the northern giants, winning renown through feats of valor. But no word heads north except through the hands of the King Consort, husband of Queen Susan.

STARSTORM:  
What? Has a suitor won over the heart of our queen? We know many admire her beauty and covet her glance, but not that she gave her hand to one or other.

CALDUS:  
In the weeks after losing sister and brother, Queen Susan found comfort in Agisto, advisor to the High King. He wooed her gently and she loved him for his words and soothing strength. Quickly they wed, and many times has the moon grown in strength since then. But now it is rare to catch a glimpse of our queen's beauty: the King Consort seeks all her time himself. It is thus we think she too has no knowledge of the plight of her country.

STARSTORM:  
How is Narnia fallen?

CALDUS:  
The court of Cair Paravel reigns with iron. It has set cruel burdens on the people: tariffs not before known to any now press hard against our stores. Dear friends of the Sovereigns have disappeared – no Beavers dwell at Beaversdam, nor my kinsman Tumnus in his castle rooms. Those who speak too loudly against these things are condemned with no justice, no mercy. Fear such as not felt in Narnia since the Days of the Long Darkness lies upon us as a blanket of snow. Even now I fear I speak too much and too loudly: waiting ears line the halls of the castle, the streets of the city. I warn you, centaurs, known for wisdom and strength, flee to the west before your presence is known.

_CALDUS exits right._

CHORUS:  
A fell winter has fallen on Narnia!  
Surely the High King, if he knew, would end this.  
Alas for the loss of the Valiant and Just!  
Heart of the High King and his soul's Protector.  
Both gone and the darkness overruns the land.  
Would that the King call for Aslan's great wisdom!  
Let the land be saved from the one who bleeds it.

STARSTORM:  
Look, friends, here comes the High King, victorious in battle! Often has he called on us for our wisdom and advice. We must now share with him what we have learned, or else let us be slain. For Narnia!

_PETER enters left. _

PETER:  
Cousins, you have returned after long absence! Many blessings upon you. I also have spent too long a time away from my beloved home, defeating the giants who harried our northern borders. Now, pray excuse me, for I seek out my sister, whom I have missed, and my brother…that is, Queen Susan's husband, loyal Agisto.

STARSTORM:  
Your Majesty, we rejoice in your victory, won by the grace of Aslan. We beg you, though, listen and heed our words before you enter your home.

PETER:  
Your face betrays trouble, dear centaur. Speak and I will listen, for you are called wise among a wise people and your words have always been true.

STARSTORM:  
My lord, mighty as you are, you cannot see the whole of Narnia in one glance. In your magnificent victory over the giants, you have not been privy to the injustice committed in your name.

PETER:  
What? Why say you this? My advisor and brother has kept me informed of the doings of Cair Paravel and the rest of Narnia.

STARSTORM:  
And what then has your sister said, if I may ask?

PETER:  
Susan has written me only good things at the foot of Agisto's missives. The joys of wedded life suit my gentle sister.

STARSTORM:_  
aside_ Ah, how likely it is that Agisto keeps her in ignorance. _to PETER_ My lord, it pains me to inform you that the darkness the stars foretold has fallen on Narnia. The moon's pallid light holds preeminence in the sky, forbidding the stately stars their voice. Lakir the Trickster reverses course, travelling through the very heart of the compass, stealing the light of the north-point.

PETER:  
Speak no more of stars and moons, but plainly tell me what threatens my beloved people.

STARSTORM:  
You know it yourself, but do not see. Who is it who gives you good tidings when Narnians starve? Who is it you order to right wrongs, but who continues left?

PETER:  
You accuse with no proof but lights in the sky! Truly, cousin, I will speak with Prince Agisto about your worries. I am sure…yes, of course he will set these misunderstandings to right.

_AGISTO enters right. A large group of menacing soldiers guard him._

Brother! I seek your counsel.

AGISTO:  
Welcome home, highest of kings. Your country celebrates your victory over the cruel giants. Ah, why now are your brows furrowed, my lord brother?

PETER:  
These good centaurs bring worrisome tidings, concerning the ruling of Narnia.

AGISTO:  
What words do they speak?

PETER:  
That you have kept my eyes from seeing the troubles of my people. That my orders given you concerning the care of the land have gone unheeded. I gave their words little credence, trusting you, my brother, but now my heart accuses me that this was wrong. For the city is silent when once filled with laughter. And you greet me now with a company of soldiers not known to me, commander of the army, whilst I do not see Faun Tumnus nor my sister who always greets me home from battle.

AGISTO:  
My soul cries at your accusations, my lord. Surely I have only ever worked with the good of Narnia in mind. These men are newly enlisted, anxious to serve their king. Tumnus, aged with the grief of losing Queen Lucy those months ago, has returned to his home in the west.

PETER:  
And my sister, your wife? Where is she that she does not welcome home her only sibling?

AGISTO:  
I fear my darling Susan has taken to her bed. She is beside herself with worry over the injuries you have suffered in your battle with the giants.

PETER:  
Has madness taken your mind? I suffer no injuries from my campaign in the north.

AGISTO:  
Not yet.

_The soldiers roughly grab PETER. The CHORUS attempts to help their king but are stopped by the guards._

PETER:  
What is this? Remove your hands from my person, immediately! I am High King Peter the Magnificent, and I order you to release me!

AGISTO:  
The Proud be a better title for you, who heard honeyed words paint you in golden light…yet it was but fool's gold.

PETER:  
Cursed be you, most craven of traitors!

AGISTO:  
Ah, how swiftly you bestow that appellate. Did you not first call the Just, craven? And replace the title Brother with Traitor while applying Brother to one whom now will rule all Narnia in your stead?

PETER:  
My death will only serve to raise the land against you.

AGISTO:  
Ah, but death will not yet grace your presence. Only, you suffer so from your injuries that you must take to your rooms and pass your decrees through your most loyal servant and brother.

PETER:  
Not even the strongest of guards will impede my escape, should you hold me captive.

AGISTO:  
Then your gaol shall be a blanket of ensnaring darkness; I have already removed your Light that threatened me, and the Shield that protected you. Your Comfort I now hold in a loving noose. Alone you are, and alone you shall ever be. _to the soldiers _Come, let us put out the fire of the golden king.

_AGISTO and soldiers drag PETER offstage, right._

PETER: (_offstage_)  
Why hold you that weapon, made red with flame? Foul creature, do not think to break me with torture, for I have taken many wounds for the good of my Narnia.

AGISTO: (_offstage)_  
I seek not torture for torture's sake. You should be giving me thanks; I only take the way through which your beloved people may see your pride-burned soul! Now, my soldiers, hold still the knighted king.

_An inhuman scream echoes from within Cair Paravel. A SOLDIER enters stage right, carrying a bloody sack. He speaks to his comrades._

SOLDIER:  
Friends, behold my gift for work well done. I amongst the guard did not flinch at the sight of a great man fallen. For seeing well, I am rewarded with new vision!_  
There is laughter among the crowd as the SOLDIER shows them his prize: a pair of torn, blue eyes._  
And now our lord bids us also take these centaurs, enemies now to Narnia's king, and let them try and see the stars behind iron doors.

CHORUS:  
How truly the lights of the sky have spoken!  
The future is enshrouded by dark of night.  
Our high king is lost to the rays of the sun.  
Our gentle queen captive to the moon's smooth voice.  
Our just king vanished to the uttermost west.  
No eastern star shines with hope to mend our souls.  
Alas we now go forth to the starless night.  
Aslan, hear our mourning  
Aslan, heed our cries  
Aslan, come to our aid  
Aslan's will be done

_CHORUS exits left with SOLDIER. End Act II._

* * *

One more Act with a bridge scene near the beginning.


	3. Act III

Further disclaimer: Edmund's first line in this act is basically a rewording of a line from Tolkien's Return of the King. It was just so good I had to use it!

And so the tragedy concludes...

* * *

**Act III**

_Scene: The room of the High King at Cair Paravel. PETER stands there, his face scarred from where his eyes were removed. His only support is a rough, wooden cane. He leans on the cane, his back bent with a weariness that makes him look much older than his years._

PETER:  
Hark, what is this I hear? Ah, it is the bells ringing for the noon hour. The sun is at its zenith; its faint heat I feel through this window barred. I suppose the light is golden. Golden as the Lion's fur, bright as His eyes. No, no, I would not wish to see His eyes upon me as I am: broken body, ruined soul.

_PETER paces slowly across the room._

I blame no other but myself, my grave pride. What fool I have been! Lucy, beloved sister, how you would weep to know my sins! In grief I sent away our dear Edmund, brother always-loyal. Why did I discount his warnings, he who is great in discernment? I called him faithless, accused him of your jealous murder, when ever he has guarded his family, even at cost to himself. My pride, through traitor's words, bid me exile my Just shield; right it is, then, that I should fall to traitor's justice.

_KEEKIPEEP, a Talking Mouse, enters left, unnoticed by PETER._

But, oh Lucy, not only I suffer for my sins: as when a mother eagle who falls to a predator's claws, leaving her nestlings helpless, so Narnia now lies vulnerable to a vulture's beady eye. For her Valiant Queen lies silent in her tomb. Her High King is shattered; Magnificent no longer. Her Just King…pray Aslan that he lives still, but none know even where he lays his head at night. And, this most grievous fault mine, Narnia's Gentle Queen held captive by the embrace of her own husband. Does she know of Agisto's evil, or do his words take her sight as his hands took mine? Ah, let her not suffer that in my pride I did not protect her!

_He stops pacing. KEEKIPEEP moves closer._

What! Who is here? Announce yourself!

KEEKIPEEP:  
Your royal majesty, I am Keekipeep, loyal knight and servant of the High King and his siblings. It has taken me many months, but I have been able to infiltrate Cair Paravel in the hope of finding and freeing your majesty and your majesty's sister. Command me, my lord, and it will be so!

PETER:  
Faithful Mouse, may you be blessed for your courage and devotion! I bid you now, tell me news of my gentle sister.

KEEKIPEEP:  
Queen Susan is well, so we believe, but remains far from the sight and sound of her loyal subjects. It is thought that Agisto, traitorous wolf, keeps her occupied with trivial matters and worry over your majesty's false illness. Her devoted friends have disappeared, replaced by fawning sycophants under the paw of her faithless lord.

PETER:  
And has there been news of…of King Edmund, my brother? Ah, cursed be the day I named him exile! If ought has happened to him, my soul would break in my guilt.

KEEKIPEEP:  
Oh, but my lord! It is none other than the Just King who graciously allowed me the honor of breaching Agisto's net and seeking news of your majesties, his siblings.

PETER:  
Praise Aslan, my brother lives!

KEEKIPEEP:  
Lives and awaits your command, sire. Many Narnians have fled to King Edmund's banner: having heard the tale the Usurper uses to hold your majesty captive, he seeks only to know of his siblings' situation, and to hear his king's command, before he will bring the full force of his army against Cair Paravel.

PETER:  
Who am I to command a king, I who am not worthy of the crown given me? If the Just King requires it, though, I give him that command: to return and free Narnia from the tyranny that oppresses her. And I give this command to you, Sir Keekipeep: seek out my sister, Susan, and relate to her all you know of Agisto's treacherous works. If she demands proof, give her this; it is a small, wooden ring of no material value, but in the circle is inscribed designs known only to the Four Sovereigns. But do no risk your life to do so, cousin, for word must get to King Edmund.

KEEKIPEEP:  
It will be as you say, Your Majesty. I am ever your servant.

_KEEKIPEEP exits left_

PETER:  
Hope blooms now in my heart, once cold with dread fear.  
May the Just King come and set Narnia right.  
Aslan, I pray to thee.

_end scene. _

.

_Bridging Scene: A balcony overlooking the lands around Cair Paravel. SUSAN enters, looking into the distance._

SUSAN:

Ah, I can just see the battle taking place! It is as Sir Keekipeep said: loyal Narnians under the banner of my brother, Edmund, rallying against those who fight for my black-hearted husband. Curse my blindness, that I did not see through the honeyed words of Agisto before that valiant mouse brought word of my elder brother's own blindness! I should be there alongside Edmund, fighting for our land's freedom. No, I should have protested his exile firstly, instead of finding traitorous comfort in my sister's slayer. Agisto's words poured sweetly in my ears, his eyes burning into mine like embers. As a simpleton I let my heart be swayed, that I did not even care when my own sovereign rule slowly bled to his. I took his word as truth and so I did not even seek to comfort the brother I thought injured in battle, for _he_ convinced me only ill could come of it.  
Fool! Now you are trapped in your white-walled jail, forced to endure a hateful embrace for fear that your brother would suffer for every flinch. But now, now King Edmund returns to Cair Paravel! See, his army moves swiftly through the city: even now he draws close to the castle. Let Agisto beware the justice of Edmund…if the vengeance of Susan does not find him first.

_SUSAN exits. end scene. _

.

_Scene: The High King's room in Cair Paravel. PETER sits in a small chair. Outside the sounds of battle reach his ears. AGISTO enters left. _

PETER:  
How goes the battle, Agisto? I hear the horns of King Edmund outside the castle walls. Your treachery reaches it ultimate end: Justice returns to Narnia!

AGISTO:  
Your words are early for even yet my force will conquer. Narnia is mine. And here you sit, naught but a broken, shriveled rat. Where now is the great king riding his gallant steed to slay the dragon?

PETER:  
Broken I may be: indeed you well know how my strength and courage have withered. As a whipped slave, I even cowered in your presence. No more! You speak truly, for I am no king. I am the worst of brothers, unworthy of love. But I am still a Narnian, child of Aslan, and no slave! You, though, are nothing more than a pitiful coward.

_Enraged, AGISTO moves to slay PETER, but stops when he hears an ominous noise from outside._

Go Coward! A great king is even now at the doors to slay the evil serpent! Or will the snake only hide behind the chair of a blind man?

_AGISTO exit left, sword drawn._

SUSAN (_offstage)_:  
It is not a king who shall kill the serpent, but a Queen wielding her sister's gifted blade!

AGISTO_ (offstage)_:  
Ah! Cruel witch, you have slain me, your husband! But see, mine is the last stroke!

SUSAN _(offstage)_:  
No true husband are you, queen-slayer! I and my siblings are thus avenged in blood. Aslan, free me now from this mortal cage!

_There is silence from without._

PETER:  
Susan! Susan, I hear your voice! Alas, I reach out for her, but no gentle hand finds mine! My sin has spread further, taking the life of my last sister. Sweet Susan, you did not deserve such a wretch for a brother, who failed to protect you from harsh evil.

_EDMUND enters left. He stands tall and strong, still fresh from fighting. His face is grave as he approaches PETER. The CHORUS and KEEKIPEEP follow silently._

EDMUND:  
My king, I have come. What is my lord's command?

PETER:  
Do not address me so! I hang my head in shame to be named the sovereign lord of a noble and just king much worthier to bear the title. Rightly should you be High King, for your faith and strength have always remained steadfast.

_EDMUND kneels before his seated brother. He places PETER's left on his shoulder, the right on his bowed head._

EDMUND:  
Brother, by the gift of Aslan, by election, by prescription, and by conquest, you are High King over all Kings in Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. No matter your past actions, my life, my loyalty, my love are always yours.

_PETER slips from his chair to kneel facing EDMUND. He places his right hand on his brother's other shoulder._

PETER:  
I do not deserve the love you give me, whose arrogance slew our beloved sisters. Had I heeded your words, had I seen the treachery of Agisto, our family would still reign in joy instead of despair and death. I deserve nothing but your anger. I beg you for it!

EDMUND:  
I cannot give you what you seek, only my love and forgiveness. When I was traitor to family and land, so Aslan gave me loving mercy. Can I now refuse the same to one whose fault was only pride, not betrayal? Our sisters, dead, are punishment enough. Now it is that we must lean on brothers' love to guide Narnia to light again.

_EDMUND helps PETER stand, keeping his hands on PETER's arms._

PETER:  
Brother, what little there is left of my heart is yours: but you who have never wavered in love and faith are strong enough to stand without me, broken as I am. I cannot lead Narnia to a light I cannot see. In my blindness I will stumble and I _will _not drag you to the darkness with me, not again.

EDMUND:  
Why do you speak like this? Let me be your eyes, Peter, and you will not stumble.

PETER:  
The west was my soul's protector, and so it will be again, but only in the east might I first be healed. Edmund, brother, resume your sovereignty as I lay down my crown: I will not take it up again unless my soul is restored. I ask only for a ship and a crew willing to sail to the utter east, seeking Aslan's country: for only Aslan now can redeem me.

EDMUND:  
Ai, you ask so much that I am loath to give! Am I to lose not only sisters, but brother as well? Is one to sit enthroned at Cair Paravel, alone with three empty chairs? But no, it is not for me to deny you seek Aslan. A ship and crew you shall have – the best of the Narnian fleet.

KEEKIPEEP:  
Your Majesties, it would be my greatest honor to be first to pledge my sword and skill to this quest.

EDMUND:  
Brave knight, so your pledge is accepted. May Aslan bless you for your courage and loyalty.

PETER:  
We shall leave as soon as the ship and the rest of the crew may be assembled. Sir Keekipeep, I beg you begin the preparations.

_KEEKIPEEP exits left and there is a lengthy pause before PETER speaks again._

My brother, I would ask your blessing on my quest.

EDMUND:  
My blessing and my love I give you fully. May you find the redemption you seek, and return to Narnia with a freed soul. Your crown and throne will be kept ready for you. And it will never be said that I seek to rule alone, but ever will I be styled King under Aslan and the High King.  
(_softly)_  
Return to me, brother.

PETER:  
Should it be Aslan's will, I will return, this I swear if my oath has any worth.

EDMUND:  
Then I shall pray that Aslan will not deprive Narnia of her High King nor deprive her King his brother. Come, Peter, we will bury our Susan next to her sister and prepare you for your journey. And may that parting be the last of our sorrows.

_EDMUND and PETER exit left._

CHORUS:  
Here now our kings are reunited in love,  
Fraternal devotion is restored at last  
Though still we weep for two sisters and queens lost,  
the light returns to a renewed Narnia  
Tonight let the stars sing of darkness ended  
The moon, shadowed now so the compass may shine  
Let none forget the price of shadow's long reign  
But Narnia freed still moves forth towards the light  
Now begins the reign of the Just King alone  
Until one day may return our High King healed  
May blessings lie upon our beloved sovereigns!  
Aslan, protect our land  
Aslan, keep our kings  
Aslan, now watch over us  
Aslan's will be done

_FINIS_

* * *

I know this was a bit strange. I actually created a background for this where the poets of Archenland several centuries after the Golden Age decided to create tragedies and comedies, and their favorite subject was the Four Sovereigns of Narnia. (Edmund makes out the best since he ended up a favorite of Archenland due to the Defense of Anvard) If I'm inspired I may write an epilogue where the Four witness a performance of this play by the Archenland delegation at Prince Caspian's coronation.


	4. Optional Epilogue

_Note:_ Alright, here's the epilogue I mentioned. It's a bit rough, for which I apologize. Anyway, it's supposed to convey the reactions the Pevensies (movieverse) might have if a delegation from Archenland arrived at Caspian's coronation and performed _Petros Basileus_ in a private audience. It also, hopefully, addresses some of the concerns a few viewers had about Peter's character in the play.

* * *

Caspian was certain he could have heard a pin drop as the Archenland delegation finished their performance. Realizing that he was the only one able to speak at the moment, the new King of Narnia hastily praised and thanked the actors, noting how their play had brought the Kings and Queens of Old to speechlessness. The delegation had beamed as they were hurried from the room, leaving the five kings and queens alone.

Lucy was the first to break the silence that followed. "But I'm not dead!"

"Neither am I," asserted a somewhat petulant Susan. "And I would like to think I was not so shallow as to _marry_ someone as…as slimy as this Agisto. I don't even recall anyone by that name!"

Caspian tried not to laugh at the disgusted looks on the older queen's face. "I apologize if the play upset you. Archenlandish tragedies are renowned for their beauty, but they were written mostly by Liris of Anvard who lived some six centuries after the Golden Age. Obviously Liris and the other tragedians were not so keen on historical accuracy as they were in writing a good tale."

Peter looked at him, horrified. "Tragedies? Other tragedians? Do you mean that there are _more_ of these things?"

The dark-haired king winced slightly. "Apparently that was a time when Archenlanders particularly enjoyed the theatre. Tragedies were particularly popular and, well, so were stories of the Golden age." He felt it wise not to mention the comedies. Professor Cornelius had forbidden Caspian from reading them, due to their…content, and Caspian was still trying to wipe away the memory of the one time he had disobeyed his teacher's edict.

Lucy, always trying to find some good in a bad situation, tried to do so with this. "It…it _was_ an interesting story."

Susan gave her sister an appalled look. "Lucy! You were _killed_. I married your _murderer_."

"My eyes were gouged out!" exclaimed Peter, feeling somewhat sick at the thought.

Susan continued. "Peter's eyes were gouged out. And he exiled Edmund from Narnia! Not to mention, again, how you and I both _died. _Lucy, the play was not interesting, it was horrifying!"

Lucy shrugged, "Well, maybe, but it was only a story. It didn't really happen that way, and people know that, don't they Caspian."

Caspian quickly agreed. "Of course. I believe Archenland is supposed to have one of the best and most accurate records of the Golden Age in their great library."

"Besides," Lucy continued, "Edmund doesn't seem that upset about the play."

All four turned to the youngest king who was leaning nonchalantly against the wall next to Peter. Edmund smiled. "Of course not. I came off looking really good in it."

Lucy laughed, Peter looked startled, and Susan looked offended, so Caspian jumped into the discussion again to try and diffuse a potential situation. "According to Doctor Cornelius, the Archenlanders have always been fond of King Edmund and Queen Lucy, especially Edmund, possibly due to the Defense of Anvard. In fact, most Archenlandish literature about the Golden Age features King Edmund as the hero."

The grin on Edmund's face grew larger. "Really? I suppose that does make sense, though." At the glint in Susan's eyes, though, the grin began to fade.

The eldest queen smirked. "That does explain much."

"Like what?" asked Edmund warily.

"Like why the female contingent of the Archenland delegation was watching you like you were Christmas come early. I'm sure if they had a chance they are like to steal you back to Anvard, if their hungry eyes are anything to go by."

Edmund's eyes widened. "What!" he yelped. Lucy giggled as Edmund sputtered indignantly. "But…but I'm only eleven!"

Susan was not deterred. "Oh, I'm sure they were only looking out of consideration for their daughters."

"Daughters!" Caspian let out a laugh then at the younger king's red face. Edmund glared at the new king. "I would not laugh if I were you, Caspian. I may be a King of Old, but you're the ruling King now. I'm sure that will be _much_ more appealing to any Archenland daughters."

Caspian went slightly pale and, realizing that if he stayed much longer that Edmund might start making good on his veiled threat, he turned quickly to the queens. "Susan, Lucy, I hear that the delegation from Galma will be arriving soon. Would you care to accompany me to meet them?" The girls were able to stifle their laughs at his anxiety, but were gracious enough to aid him in his escape.

.

This left Edmund and Peter alone, which was exactly what Edmund intended once he had realized that Peter had said very little after Susan finished recounting the 'horrors' of the play. The Just King, always attuned to his brother's moods, saw quite clearly that the High King was brooding. "Peter, what's wrong?"

The older boy looked ready to reply with a fallacious "nothing", but the look in his younger brother's eyes stopped him. Peter sighed. "The play wasn't so inaccurate, was it?" he stated more than asked.

Edmund stared at his brother. "Were you watching the same play as I was? How in Narnia could you think it was anything other than a complete fabrication? None of that ever happened."

"But it could have." Edmund furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what Peter met. The High King elaborated. "The failing of the Peter in the play was his pride. He listened to that Agisto's flatteries, thinking that they were rightly deserved as High King. He didn't heed his siblings' warnings. And he got his sisters' killed, and…and he _exiled _his brother! He sent him off into the Western Wilds with no protection and with hateful words. He thought only of himself and lost all he held dear." Peter's words fell to a whisper. "And that was nearly me."

"Peter…"

"It was! I didn't listen to Lucy or Susan in council; I didn't listen to your misgivings in private. I thought I was right because I was High King, thought I could do everything myself because I was Magnificent. And so many suffered for it, died for it. _You _nearly died, you and Lucy and Susan." Peter looked at Edmund with haunted eyes. "Don't think Helti the Griffin didn't tell me how you only escaped the slaughter at the castle by throwing yourself off a tower. I nearly got you _killed_, Edmund! How am I any different from the Peter in that play?"

Edmund crossed his arms and frowned at his brother. "Don't you dare think you are to blame for what happened, Peter. Yes, you made mistakes, but we all did. Caspian deviated from the raid plan and started calling up the White Witch. Susan berated you instead of supporting you, forgot that we four work best as a team. I agreed with you that the raid was the best plan, not to mention how I messed up with the torch signal. Actually, I think Lucy is the only one who _didn't_ make a mistake."

Peter was not convinced. "Ed, those mistakes weren't what got those soldiers killed, weren't what nearly killed _you_. That was me. Me and my pride."

Edmund shook his head and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Pete, I won't say you weren't prideful, because you were. But you were _not_ like the Peter in the play. In _his _pride, he threw his family away. But, even at your worst, you never did." The look on Peter's face showed that he still did not believe that. "Look, Peter. If Lucy had insisted on going across the gorge even without us, what would you have done?"

"Followed her," Peter answered without hesitation. Let his little sister go anywhere without protection? Never.

"And if Rabadash had managed to seduce Susan despite what we found out about him?"

Face turned menacing with fury, Peter said darkly, "I would have ridden to Calormen, killed him very slowly and painfully, and brought her back to Narnia."

Edmund nodded in full agreement. He hesitated slightly before he asked his last question. "Peter, if I had ridden to war with Lucy and she had been killed, would you have hated me?"

Peter's eyes widened in horror at the thought. "Never! I could never hate you, Ed, especially for something that was not your fault." Understanding dawned on the High King. "And I could never send you away, no matter how grieved or angry I was. I…If anything happened to Lucy or Susan, I don't think I could handle it without you there. I would be lost."

Edmund smiled, both at Peter's words and at the fact that his brother was finally seeing sense. "You are not that play's Peter. That Peter is some playwright's fanciful imagining of people he never knew. You are so much more, and so much better. This Liris could not have written us more wrong."

"I don't know," Peter matched Edmund's smile with one of his own. "I think he did a wonderfully accurate job portraying you."

Laughing, Edmund struck a mock-haughty pose. "Well, of course. I _am_ Archenland's most favorite king." The serious tone was broken as the two brothers laughed together.

After a few moments of refreshing laughter, Peter regained his composure and, eyes glistening somewhat, hugged his brother tightly. "Thanks, Ed. You really have always known the right words to say."

Edmund hugged him back, something that always seemed easier for him to do in Narnia than England. "I do what I can, Pete."

Pulling away, Peter's smile turned into a mischievous grin. "I know. And I feel it is my duty, as High King, to make it well-known to all how you are as noble and just as you are shown in that play." Peter's face was almost pixyish with delight. "I'm sure the Archenlandish ladies will be particularly interested to hear about all your virtues in detail."

Edmund's mouth dropped open in shock. "What! Peter!" he yelled, but the High King had already dashed from the room. Edmund raced away as well, hot on his brother's heals and yelling loudly. And all was right in Narnia once more. Except for the fact that one of the ladies actually _did _try to steal Edmund away to Archenland, but that is another story.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this bit of levity after the tragedy!


End file.
